


Cuffed

by cannedpeaches



Series: All Roads Lead Me to This Place [5]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, pure filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannedpeaches/pseuds/cannedpeaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel, Tess, and a pair of handcuffs, two different ways.</p><p>Now complete!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raffinit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raffinit/gifts).



> I told [raffinit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/raffinit/pseuds/raffinit) that I was struck by lightning with an idea for a Joel, Tess, and handcuffs PWP fic, and then she convinced me to write it. I originally came up with an idea in my ["Home Is Not Places"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6163903) AU, since Tess is a cop in that version, but then she pitched an idea for a canon universe situation, which I promptly ran with. Part 1 is based on her canon universe idea; Part 2 is my AU idea.
> 
> Dedicated, of course, to raffinit, who is the queen of this pairing. Here's some smut in return for all the good service you have done this thirsty, thirsty fandom.

If there was one thing Joel knew about Tess, it was that she made quick work: pulling a trigger, snapping a neck, grabbing a drop, eating dinner, drinking whiskey. All of it in the blink of an eye; Joel had never met someone so efficient.

So, really, he shouldn’t have been surprised that she had nicked a FEDRA guard’s handcuffs and accompanying keys without his noticing.

Tess tossed both on his kitchen counter, along with a few bottles of pills and a number of bullets, all from the drop they’d just returned from. Bill always insisted on meeting them outside the wall. Joel loathed the danger this presented, but Tess was quick to remind him, not for the first time, that the crazy bastard was so paranoid, his meeting spots were usually safer than being inside the zone.

Except for today. Today, a green FEDRA recruit had wandered a little too far away from his post to take a piss, and the three of them had wasted no time quietly disposing of him as soon as he spotted them. Tess went over the body, as usual, looking for anything useful, while Joel and Bill bickered quietly about finding a safer meeting spot next time.

Now, Joel stared down at the handcuffs as they clattered on his counter.

“Tess,” he said.

“Hm?” Tess was still digging through her pack. She put a handle of Scotch next to the pile of bullets.

“Mind tellin’ me where you picked these up?” He pointed at the cuffs accusingly.

“Got ’em off the FEDRA asshole,” she said. Her manner was casual; she hadn’t looked up at him once, and only did after she’d zipped her empty bag back up and tossed it on the floor. She blinked at his expression. “What?”

“What the fuck do we need cuffs for?” He couldn’t understand why she’d waste valuable space in her pack for _these_.

She shrugged. “Figured they might come in handy.”

“For what?”

She turned to lean back against the counter, crossing her arms. She raised an eyebrow at him. “Use your imagination, Tex. Maybe we’ll need to interrogate someone. Hold a hostage – Cillian’s group is only getting stronger. Or, you know…” She picked up the cuffs delicately, dangling them in front of his face. “Maybe one day we won’t be so lucky. I’d like to figure out how to get out of these things without using keys.”

Joel snorted. “Ain’t gonna come to that.”

“And what if it does?”

“You just break your thumbs,” Joel said. “Wiggle right out.”

“Still, wouldn’t it be good to know what kind of angle to get on your thumbs while you’re all tied up?”

Joel shook his head. “Jesus, woman, you are somethin’ else.”

“But don’t ever tell me I’m unprepared,” she said with a smirk.

They spent the rest of the afternoon sorting pills. By the time they were done, Joel figured it was past midnight, and way past curfew.

“Guess you’re stuck here for the night,” he said, sitting back in his chair and rubbing his fingers over his eyes.

“Good,” she said, mirroring him. “I’m blind enough that I wouldn’t be able to find my way home in daylight.”

They pulled their clothes off and fell, exhausted, into Joel’s bed. He spooned his body around hers, burying his face in her hair, shivering a little at the feel of skin on skin. Before he could think to act on the sensation, though, he was fast asleep.

 

He woke to a severe tingling in his left arm. He groaned and tried to pull it out from under him, but when he did, his wrist tugged against whatever it was that was apparently encircling it. Something metal. Which was also binding up his right wrist.

It took Joel several long, foggy moments to realize what was going on.

“Son of a --”

A familiar, cool hand clamped itself over his mouth, cutting him off. He rolled over onto his back, wincing as blood shot into his mostly-numb left arm. When he looked up, Tess was hovering over him, a slow smile curling over her lips. She gingerly took her hand away from Joel’s mouth.

“Mornin’, big guy.”

“Tess,” he said, his voice straining as he struggled to keep his tone steady and even, “what in the fuck d’you think you’re doin’?”

“Preparedness training,” she said, sitting back on her heels.

Joel glanced down at her naked body, swallowed, then back up at her face. “Woman, you get me outta these goddamn things right now.”

She pressed her lips together for a moment, as if biting back a laugh. “You’re the one who said it was easy to get out of them.”

“Yeah, and I also said you had to break your fuckin’ thumbs,” he grumbled. “C’mon, Tess.”

“I dunno, Texas,” she said. She lay down on her side next to him, her head propped up on one hand so she could look into his face. “Sometimes tells me you’re not really as upset as you’re actin’.” 

He opened his mouth to argue, but Tess put one finger over his lips before lightly skimming it down, over his chest, his stomach, his -- _oh_.

“You’re cheatin’,” he muttered, stifling a gasp as she closed her hand around his cock.

“How so?” she asked. She dipped in close, pressed a kiss to his earlobe before outlining the shell of his ear with her tongue. He shivered, felt himself stiffen further in her hand.

“You can’t just tie me up and then come in here with -- with --” She twisted her hand around his shaft delicately, not tight enough. He thrusted into her hands, seeking friction that she wasn’t about to give him. “You’re doin’ it right now, Tess!”

“I can stop,” she said pulling her hand away and lying back.

Joel groaned in frustration, his cock twitching, free as it was of her hand. “Tess,” he moaned. “C’mon now.”

“What?” she asked. She wasn’t hiding her smirk now, one side of her mouth lifted in a way that made him want to tackle her and kiss her ferociously, just to wipe it off her face. And then some.

“You know what,” he snapped. His cock was throbbing painfully now.

“I really don’t,” she said. “Maybe you oughta ask more nicely.”

Joel closed his eyes, inhaled deep. “Tess, please,” he said, his voice low.

“Please what, Joel?” Her eyes were dark with mischief and lust. God, he wanted to fuck her.

“I need you,” he said, avoiding her eyes as his voice cracked slightly.

She scooted forward, planted a chaste kiss on his cheek, then a longer one on his lips. “That’s more like it,” she murmured before she kissed him again, slipping her tongue past his lips. He pressed up against her hungrily, skin seeking skin, even as his arms ached below him. When her breasts touched his chest, he was torn between pain and pleasure, and he growled low in his throat.

Tess laughed as she pulled away, moving her lips over his beard, down to his neck, where she swirled circles over his pulse, licking over the skin before taking it between her teeth and tugging.

“Tess,” he gasped, his back arching off the bed, his hard cock bobbing, the head of it red and purple and weeping cum.

“Mmm,” Tess said, as she moved lower, leaving biting kisses over his chest. She lingered on his scars, tonguing over them, making him hiss, before she landed at the juncture of his torso and his legs. Her wet lips were tantalizingly close to his cock. But instead she moved her mouth over the sensitive skin of his pelvis, sucking so hard on the thin skin he’d find bruises there later, the ticklish sensation almost more than he could bear.

“F-fuck,” he gasped, writhing under her mouth, even as she pressed a palm into his thigh to steady him. He nearly whined, out of his mind with need. “Tess, please, please --”

Tess sat back for a moment, meeting his eyes, her own smoldering in a way that only increased the painful lust coiling tight in his belly.

And then she closed her lips around the head of his cock.

He thrusted into her mouth instinctively, his moan of pleasure turning into a groan of frustration as she pulled away again. He looked up to glare at her.

“Behave yourself,” she said, running the tip of her finger over his wet slit. He shivered, then flopped back into his pillow in resignation.

Tess swirled her tongue over his cock before putting a hand around the base and working more of him into her mouth. His whole body shook with the effort to not fuck into the back of her throat. He shouldn’t have worried; she was taking the whole length of him in minutes, her one hand teasing the tightening skin of his balls. All he could feel was sensation, even has he gasped nonsense words, swears, her name, her beautiful name. She hummed appreciatively, the vibrations shooting right through him. His arms struggled against the cuffs, his hands fisting of their own accord, wanting to be gripping the hair at the back of her head.

“Tess.” He wriggled under her. “Please, please please please take the goddamn cuffs off.”

Tess stopped, then sat up, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. He was so fucking close. She raised an eyebrow, her face partially obscured by the stars bursting behind his eyes.

“Need to fuck you,” he gasped. “Need to feel you. God, please, Tess...”

She grinned, her lips still wet from sucking him. “Only because you asked so nicely.” And from her bedside table, she produced the tiny set of silver keys. She pushed on his shoulder and he turned over eagerly, sighing with relief as she unlocked the handcuffs. She tossed them and the keys to the floor, just before Joel grabbed her arms and flipped them, growling and covering her face, her neck, her chest with almost painful kisses.

“Little minx,” he rumbled into her ear. She was panting, and when he reached down, he found her soaking wet. “Got off on playin’ with me, didn’t you?”

Tess only whined in response as he pressed two fingers into her, fucking her slowly, his thumb tracing over her clit before he pulled out suddenly and slapped her ass rough, marking her with a thick trail of her own cum.

She gasped, only to choke out his name and sink her nails into the backs of his shoulders as he positioned himself at her entrance and slammed himself home in one smooth motion. She buried her face in his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in even deeper. He moaned into her hair, pressing kisses to the crown of her head as the tight, dripping heat of her clenched around him.

And then he was moving, fucking her hard into the mattress so that the rusting bedsprings squeaked, his pelvis crushing into her clit every time he thrust into her cunt. It was Tess’s turn to gasp, to plead, the insides of her thighs quivering against his skin as he pounded her, filled her. When she came, her whole body went rigid, her back arching up into him as her spine snapped straight. He captured a nipple between his teeth, tugging gently as she spasmed, screaming his name, milking his cock for all it was worth. She’d barely hit the mattress before he pulled out, painting her sweat-slick stomach with spurts of white.

He pulled out and rolled over onto his back, both of them panting hard next to each other. She reached for his wrist, tracing over the marks the cuffs had left on his skin.

“Now,” she panted, “was that really such a bad idea?” When he looked over at her, she was grinning.

He couldn’t stop the bark of a laugh that escaped him. “Don’t know, boss.” He pressed a kiss to her lips to stop her protest. “But you might be onto something.”


	2. Part 2

Joel was irritated.

Granted, if Joel was being honest with himself, he was always a little irritated. But this time it was for an actual _reason_ : Ever since she’d gotten promoted, Tess had developed an awful habit of taking case files home with her so she could continue to work on them during evenings and weekends. Which was seriously cutting into time they could spend doing...other things. Things they could only do at certain volumes while Ellie was away at her college orientation. Things they'd only done at certain volumes sporadically since Ellie had moved in with them two years ago.

Not that he didn’t love his adopted daughter; he loved her more than he could bear, sometimes. But a man also had needs.

So irritated, Joel thought one Friday night -- the last night Ellie would be away until the fall -- was an understatement right now. Tess had come home at eight, kissed him on the cheek, piled her plate with still-warm leftovers from the dinner he’d cooked, and promptly plunked down at the dining table and opened a manila folder. Joel was sitting on the couch, his elbow on one of the armrests, his head propped up on his fist, a Red Sox game on in the background, ignored in favor of glaring at the side of Tess’s head. She didn’t notice.

“Tess,” he said.

“Hm?” she said distractedly, shoveling broccoli into her mouth.

“You’re gonna give yourself a heart attack, if you keep workin’ like this,” he said, not for the first or tenth or fiftieth time.

“Mmph,” Tess said. Over the years, Joel had grown to recognize this as the noncommittal noise she made when she didn’t feel like listening.

Joel rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. There was no pulling her away from her work when she was like this. 

She only pulled her nose out of her files as the game ended -- another four-hour marathon -- and Joel clicked the TV off and headed for the bedroom. Joel watched out of the corner of her eye as she silently put her gun, handcuffs, and badge down on the dresser, then pulled off her clothes and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. As he yanked his t-shirt over his head, he was struck by an insane idea.

He snatched up the cuffs, the metal cool and surprisingly smooth in his hand. Early in their relationship, he and Tess would often joke about putting them to more _fun_ use than their intended purpose, but even over twelve years of being together, they’d never made the time. He remembered the heat in her eyes behind her banter, and his lips curled into a slow grin.

When Tess came back into the bedroom, Joel was lying on the bed shirtless, his arms behind his head. She cocked him a smile.

“Have some plans for me, cowboy?” she asked. The purr of her voice sent a shiver up his spine.

“I reckon I might,” he said, holding one hand out to her. She rolled her hips as she straddled him, forcing a gasp from his lips as his cock hardened.

“Missed this?” Her hair tickled his neck as she moved her lips over the shell of his ear.

“You got no idea,” he breathed, shaky from the things her tongue was doing. He felt her smile against his skin as he unhooked her bra. “Might be able to make it up to me, though.”

“Oh yeah?” As she sat up to remove her bra, Joel slid his hands into her panties, grabbing greedy handfuls of her ass in a tight squeeze. Tess hissed, her back arching, and he took the opportunity to sit up and capture a nipple between his lips, flicking his tongue over it as it hardened. She sighed as he pulled away.

“Might have a thought, yeah.”

She was still sighing with lust when, in one fluid motion, Joel pulled the cuffs out from under his pillow and slapped them onto her wrists.

It took a full ten seconds for Tess to realize what he had done. He bit back a laugh as her face went back from shock, before a spark of defiance lit behind her dark eyes.

“You fucker!” she spat.

“That’s the idea,” Joel said.

Tess moved her hands apart from each other, pulling the chain tight between the cuffs. She huffed in frustration.

“You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me,” she muttered.

“’Fraid not, sweetheart,” he said, stroking a thumb over her cheekbone. He mouthed at her jaw, and as his chest touched hers, he felt the thundering of her heartbeat, the way she was still panting for breath, the heat between her legs that had only increased in the past few minutes. He leaned in close, moving his hand to the back of her head before he pulled hard on the hair at the nape of her neck, making her gasp. “After all,” he added, “you ain’t exactly been behavin’.” There was no mistaking the shiver that passed through her body at his words.

“I have no idea what you mean,” she said. Her voice, he suspected, was breathier than she wanted it to be.

“I think you do,” he said. He moved her off of him, swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and pulled her back to him by the chain of the cuffs. She looked at him, licking her lips as he gently maneuvered her over his lap, facing the floor. When he stripped her panties off, they were soaking wet.

“Now, I gotta teach you a little somethin’ about work-life balance,” he said, running his hand softly over her ass. Goosebumps rose over her skin. “And we both know how stubborn you are. Gotta teach you the hard way.”

With that, he lifted his hand away from her ass, then brought it down again with a resounding _smack_. Tess jerked, then moaned, burying her face in his calf. He spanked one cheek and then the other at a relentless pace, Tess wriggling and crying out and groaning in his lap, her stomach pressed hard against his erection. When he paused to run his fingers over her cunt, he found her unbearably wet, leaking onto his jeans. He moaned as his slippery fingers circled her clit, and she bucked against his head, seeking friction.

“Joel,” she gasped. “Please.”

“Please, what?”

Before she could answer, he began spanking her already-reddened ass again. She whined into his leg, flinching away from his hand and pressing back against it in turn as he slapped her, fingered her pussy, teased her clit, smeared her own cum all over her ass as he massaged the sting out of it before spanking her again.

Finally, he slid his hand back down to her cunt again, slowly thrusting two fingers in and out of her. Tess was gasping, wetter than he ever remembered her being.

“So,” he said, keeping up the steady pace even as she tried to thrust herself back onto his fingers at a faster tempo, “think you learned your lesson?”

“Yes,” she gasped. He grabbed the hair, pulled her head back until he could see her red, sweaty face, her pupils blown out with wanting. “Yes, yes, Joel, fuck me, _please_.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” he said. He pulled her fingers out of her, then maneuvered her back onto the bed. He watched her pant as she lay on her stomach, watched her watching him slowly slide his belt off before undoing his pants and kicking those and his boxers off, too.

He got up on the bed behind her, pulled her hips towards him as he folded her weak legs under her. He pressed his cock against her burning entrance, sucking a breath in as he did so. He leaned over her back, caressing her still-burning ass, his lips close to her ear.

“Is this what you want?” he asked.

She whimpered as she nodded furiously.

And with that, he pressed into her.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Tess,” he groaned.

“Please,” she said, the muscles of her cunt a tight vise around his achingly hard cock. Every one of her movements seemed to set her wet walls rippling around him, and he almost came from that alone.

He fucked her like he spanked her: the tempo ruthless, nailing that spot inside her that made her cry out with every thrust. She babbled incoherently as he grabbed her hair once again, pushed her face into the pillow as she came hard around him, screaming into the bed. He was seeing stars, but he didn’t let up the pace.

“Joel,” she moaned. “I can’t --”

“You can, sweetheart,” he gasped, moving his hand from the back of her head to reach down for her clit. She was practically sobbing into the pillow when she came again, squirting onto his cock as he emptied himself inside her.

It took him several long moments to be able to see straight again. He pulled out and collapsed onto the bed beside her, both of them breathing hard. She looked at him, still in the same position, her hair tangled around her face. He grinned.

“What?” she asked.

He fished around his bedside table for the handcuff keys, then gently rolled her over onto her back. When her wrists were free, he massaged them carefully with his rough fingers, kissed one palm and then the other, ran a thumb over her wedding ring, warm from her skin.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you,” she said. “Even if you are an evil bastard.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Was that a complaint, Mrs. Miller?”

“Who said I was complainin’?” she said. “And that’s still _Detective Callahan_ to you.”

He shook his head and laughed as he fell back into the bed. “Do you need another spankin’?”

She snorted, then crawled over to him, resting her head on his shoulder as he folded her into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting married in five days, so this has been a wedding present from me to you!


End file.
